In golf, various factors may affect the distance and direction that a golf ball may travel. In particular, the center of gravity (CG) and/or the moment of inertia (MOI) of a golf club head may affect the launch angle, the spin rate, and the direction of the golf ball at impact. Such factors may vary significantly based the type of golf swing.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the present disclosure. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.